


Осада

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Ежи были буквально везде. Они заполонили собой всю Башню.





	

Ежи были буквально везде. Они заполонили собой всю Башню. Их можно было обнаружить на полях газет, на салфетках и даже на стеклянной двери в кухню — Стив однажды забыл про кастрюлю с водой на плите и вспомнил, только когда все уже заволокло паром. Почему плиту не отключил Джарвис, было загадкой. А почему Стив забыл — загадкой не было. Нет, он не разрабатывал очередной план боевой операции. Он рисовал очередного ежа — на этот раз в блокноте. Ничего страшного, разумеется, не случилось, и все получили свою пасту, которую Стив действительно умел готовить — чему только не научишься, если ты суперсолдат с абсолютной памятью и чувством времени!

Что касается ежа на двери — то он оставался там еще очень долгое время, невидимый ни для кого, если, конечно, не подышать на стекло. Но такой ерундой, конечно, никто не занимался. Разве что Тор застал однажды утром Тони, который стоял, уткнувшись лбом в эту дверь и почти-почти касался рисунка пальцами — но все объяснилось очень просто: Тони не спал, по обыкновению, всю ночь, пошел за кофе и почти вырубился, уткнувшись лицом в дверь. Тони был очень сердит и убедителен — во всяком случае, Тора он убедил. И велел Джарвису немедленно привести дверь в порядок — что это, в самом деле, за безобразие, по нескольку дней не чищеные стекла?

В остальном Тони было абсолютно все равно — и в этом он являл собою абсолютное исключение. Потому что всей остальной команде было очень интересно, с каких это пор и по какой причине их Капитан воспылал такой любовью к ежам. Это странное помешательство будило в Мстителях чувства столь же различные, как и сами рисунки, выполненные в диапазоне от реализма до чего-то среднего между абстракцией и рождественской открыткой. Клинт вспоминал дом и детей, вздыхал и заводил со Стивом беседы про то, какую отличную все-таки штуку придумали в этом мире, когда начали выпускать смывающиеся краски и мелки для обоев. Тор требовал, чтобы Стив нарисовал пузатых чибисов — они, по его словам, тоже были довольно милые звери. Стив долго отнекивался, потом попросил описать в подробностях — и на описание сбежались все, включая Дубину, который вел фотосъемку. Не каждый день увидишь асгардского бога, который приседает, дико верещит и, приставив ладони к голове для изображения рогов, с топотом бросается на телевизор. Капитан был единственным, кто не смеялся, а внимательно слушал и смотрел, кивал — и потом нарисовал что-то среднее между голубем и бизоном. Тор сказал, что это немного не то — но в целом остался доволен и пригласил Капитана в Асгард.

Брюс молчал очень долго, а потом, открыв однажды масленку и обнаружив на куске масла изображение ежа в духе наскальной живописи (круг с торчащими во все стороны линиями, больше похожий на глазастое солнышко, как его рисуют дети) — спросил капитана, был ли у него когда-нибудь еж.

— Нет, — ответил Стив и отхлебнул кофе, — там, где я жил, были только крысы. А на войне было не до того.

Брюс понимающе кивнул.

— А у меня был. Ты не представляешь, насколько это неприятные звери.

— Серьезно? — невозмутимо спросил Стив, как будто ему не пытались открыть глаза на мечту.

— Начать с того, что они хищники, причем ночные. Со спокойным сном можно попрощаться, потому что еж топает по дому, как рота солдат.

— Это привычный звук, — улыбнулся Стив.

— Кроме того... — продолжил было Брюс, но тут от двери раздалось:

— Кроме того, что они не спят по ночам — они переносят кучу болезней, кусаются и от них плохо пахнет.

Они оба обернулись. Тони стоял в дверях, взъерошенный и босой, зло щуря глаза — и смотрел только на капитана. А капитан на него — с выражением детского несгибаемого упрямства на лице. Брюс покачал головой и с бутербродом в руках быстро вышел из кухни. По дороге ему попалась Наташа, которая отняла половину бутерброда, выслушала рассказ и закрыла лицо рукой.

— Почему-то мне неловко было на них смотреть, — добавил Брюс растерянно.

— Ну еще бы, — ответила Наташа из-под ладони. — Ты что, серьезно ничего не знаешь?

— Нет...

Она вздохнула, и в этом вздохе явно слышалась жалость.

— Три недели назад кэп позвал Тони на свидание. — Рот Брюса слегка приоткрылся. — И Тони отказался, причем довольно безжалостно.

— В смысле?

— Ну, вот что бы ты сказал женщине, например, мне, если бы я позвала тебя где-нибудь выпить и при этом посмотрела бы как-то так? — Наташа придвинулась чуть ближе, глядя на него снизу вверх с робким призывом в глазах.

Брюс моргнул и ответил совершенно неожиданно для себя:

— Я бы согласился.

— Серьезно?

— Тут же.

— Вот! — Наташа заправила за ухо рыжую прядь, и Брюс подумал, что не встречал еще ни одной женщины, которую бы избыток феомеланина делал настолько божественной. — Действенный метод, который вызывает мгновенную реакцию, не давая задуматься. Кэп ничем таким, как ты понимаешь, не владеет. Он блеял, как ягненок, и дал Старку время опомниться. Большая ошибка. И обидная, потому что Тони никогда не отшил бы в таких выражениях никого, кроме кэпа.

— Бедняга Стив, — покачал головой Брюс, пытаясь представить себе, что бы он делал, если бы влюбился в мужчину. Выходило нисколько не легче, чем влюбиться в Наташу. — Жаль, что Тони так неприятна эта идея.

— Ты что, шутишь?!

— Э-э-э...

— Господи, да Старк глаз не спускает с кэпа с тех пор, как они познакомились. И рук тоже — как и кэп с него. И они могут сколько угодно маскировать это под драки или спарринг, пытаясь кого-то обмануть.

— Ну, со мной у них получилось, — пробормотал Брюс. — А откуда ты все это знаешь?

  
Наташа пожала плечами.

— Подслушивала, разумеется. И было очень трудно оставаться незамеченной, когда кэп, перед тем как хлопнуть дверью, заявил, что, как бы Тони ни топорщился, у всех ежей есть мягкое место. И он обязательно развернет Тони этим местом к себе.

— Что?!

— Ну, вряд ли он имел в виду то, что ты сейчас подумал — и что подумала я, когда чуть не задохнулась, пытаясь не смеяться — это же кэп в конце концов. Но общий смысл ты понял.

— Черт побери, — Брюс снял очки, посмотрел на половину бутерброда в своей руке и передал его Наташе, чтобы можно было потереть переносицу. — Так это осада!

— Забавно, правда?

Брюс хотел ответить, но в этот момент Наташа оказалась совсем близко: он чувствовал запах ее духов, и тепло тела, и почти-почти — мягкость груди, и от всего этого у него закружилась голова. И как будто этого было недостаточно, Наташа протянула руку и очень осторожно, даже  нежно потерла ему переносицу.

— Это еще один безотказный прием? — хрипло спросил Брюс. Наташа, отступив, только пожала плечами. Вид у нее был непроницаемый, и он понял, что просто обязан что-то сделать, потому что какой толк быть большим и бесстрашным только внутри? — То, о чем мы говорили раньше. Насчет сходить куда-нибудь выпить.

— Да?

— Если бы я просто и без всяких приемов позвал тебя. Ты бы согласилась?

— Это гипотетический пример? — поинтересовалась Наташа.

— Нет, — решительно ответил Брюс. — Это предложение.

— Я согласна, — кивнула она и посмотрела опять тем самым взглядом. — Куда идем?

— Ты выбираешь.

— Хорошо, — сказала она и удалилась, покачивая бедрами и унося с собой его бутерброд.

Брюс надел очки и подумал, не вернуться ли ему все-таки назад, чтобы нормально позавтракать. Но решил этого не делать — ему предстояло весь день работать с Тони. А тот не должен был заподозрить, что Брюсу что-то известно — потому что тогда у него, скорее всего, испортилось бы настроение, а в плохом настроении Тони включал тяжелый рок на такую громкость, которой просто не должно было существовать в природе. К тому же Халк плохо переносил Oasis.

К сожалению, свидания не случилось, потому что случилась очередная угроза миру. Она возникла сразу после обеда и могла быть устранена только по-тихому и никак иначе, поэтому половина команды осталась дома. Ведь это очень трудно — обеспечить тишину и секретность, если с неба внезапно начинают падать молнии и снаряды, а земля дрожит от поступи парня размером с небольшой дом, да еще и зеленого. Так что в Северную Африку отправились Капитан, Наташа и Клинт — и в следующую неделю от них не было абсолютно никаких новостей.

Дела в Башне между тем шли своим чередом — разве что новых ежей не прибавлялось. Зато те, что уже были, потихоньку сползались в мастерскую Тони — не туда, где они работали вместе с Брюсом, а в подвал Башни, где все пропахло кофе, машинным маслом, сваркой и сандвичами. Тони практически не выбирался оттуда на поверхность и никого не впускал — работал над чем-то новым, хотя Тор, прорвавшийся через линию обороны благодаря тому, что не понимал намеков, говорил, что в этом тролльем подземелье ничего не изменилось. Разве что одна стена сплошь завешана картинками Стива — и очень жаль, что там нет пузатого чибиса, потому что все-таки он-то получился лучше всех, несмотря на отсутствие совсем уж точного сходства. Брюс, выслушав все это, подумал, не унести ли Старку масленку — но обнаружил, что она уже благополучно исчезла.

Приближалось Рождество. В воздухе висел холодный смог и ожидание чудес. Джарвис расцветил Башню огнями и установил на фасаде, с торца вертолетной площадки, огромную конструкцию с оленями, санями и Сантой. Все лифты в здании, трогаясь с места, мурлыкали рождественские мелодии. За пять дней до сочельника Тони выбрался из мастерской, а следом за ним летела небольшая платформа с большим пластиковым пакетом на ней. Все это вплыло в гостиную, откуда почти сразу донеслась ругань и лязг железа, а через час посреди комнаты стояла огромная ель. Пахла и выглядела она как живая, даже капли смолы стекали по стволу, и Тор, полной грудью вдохнув знакомый аромат, заявил, что ему начинают нравиться земные праздники — хотя размаху в них все-таки маловато. Тони с довольной улыбкой упал на диван и вытянул ноги.

— То есть она совсем как настоящая? — спросил он.

Тор нахмурился, обошел вокруг дерева — и только теперь сообразил, что ель, которая еще минуту назад была чуть выше него, подросла не меньше чем на три ладони. Брюс восхищенно покачал головой.

— Не говори мне, что это не органика!

— Ха! — сказал Тони и вскинул кулак.

— И из чего?..

— Да из всякого хлама! Железные стружки, старые инструменты, много расчетов. Органику я, конечно, из этого не создам, но притворяется неплохо, как думаешь?

— Она растет! — благоговейно сказал Тор.

— Не совсем, — ответил Тони. — Скорее раскладывается. Доведу до ума и запустим в производство — леса целее будут. Можно еще подумать над линейкой — допустим, не ель, а клен. Или яблоня. Что-нибудь...

Он покрутил рукой.

— Красивое, — сказал Брюс.

— Именно. Ну, пока это экспериментальный образец, так что гирлянды тут не растут.

Намек был понят верно, и к вечеру в гостиной стояла самая большая, роскошная и безумно украшенная елка, какую только можно было найти в Нью-Йорке. Особенно постарался Тор, которому не нравились шары, зато нравились фигурки белых медведей — так что в итоге его сторона елки была сплошь завешана этими медведями всех размеров, которых Джарвис, видя такое воодушевление, заказал сразу пять коробок с доставкой. Брюс развешивал все остальное, а Тони в это время собирал гирлянду — и, когда они ее повесили, выяснилось, что каждая лампочка здесь светится буквой «А». Единственным, до чего они не добрались, оказалась макушка, на которую Тони категорически отказывался вешать традиционного ангела, а звезду Тор разбил — вернее, раздавил, едва взяв в руки и не рассчитав собственную силу. И очень расстроился.

— Ерунда, — сказал Тони, хлопнув его по плечу. — Купим новую и доверим ее Зеленому парню, он как раз достанет без лестницы.

Брюс только фыркнул.

— От Фьюри никаких новостей?

— Нет, — покачал головой Тони. — Я близок к тому, чтобы взломать все его суперсекретные машинки просто из любви к искусству. Хотя можно натравить на него миссис Бартон, которая, пари держу, сильно расстроится, если не увидит мужа у рождественского стола. Кстати, если все вернутся в сочельник — можно закатить вечеринку. Как идея?

Тор кивнул.

— Я приду с Джейн.

— Конечно, — ответил Тони, — как-никак это семейный праздник.

Голос у него был немного странный — взвинченный и в то же время печальный. Брюс проследил за взглядом Тони и обнаружил, что он смотрит на качающуюся на ветке игрушку — в виде ежа с задранным носом, похожего на пряник.

Капитан, Клинт и Наташа вернулись на другой день — усталые и вымотанные. Судя по всему, в этот раз пришлось как-то особенно тяжело: Клинт почти моментально собрал вещи и уехал домой, никому ничего не сказав, Наташа отсиживалась у себя, выходя только по ночам, а капитан... что ж, капитан выглядел лучше всех — спал, ел, разговаривал (по обыкновению, не слишком много) и все свободное от составления подробного сорокастраничного отчета время бегал в парке или бил по грушам. Никто ничего не рассказывал. Никто ни о чем не спрашивал. Зачем бередить раны? Брюс по уши погрузился в новую работу по биохимии клетки, Тони улетел по делам в Сингапур, в празднично украшенной гостиной был слышен только шорох мишуры. И, возможно, в этом году Рождество так бы и не пришло в Башню, если бы не Тор, который настолько не любил уныния и печали, что освоил фотошоп — не сам, разумеется, а под руководством Джейн, которой обещал вальс и знакомство с Брюсом Бэннером. А настоящий бог всегда держит слово — как и настоящий мужчина и солдат.

Приглашения для всех были одинаковыми: круглая оленья морда с ошалевшими глазами и транспарантом между рогов с надписью «Жизнь идет, давайте праздновать!». Надпись придумал Тор, оленя нашла Джейн, а зеленый фон в колокольчиках и снежинках был общей заслугой — потому что Джейн хотела только колокольчики, а Тор желал украсить фон снегом и орнаментом из шкур ётунов. Электронные письма отправили всем, кроме Стива, который до сих пор не привык к такой странной вещи как е-майл. Так что для него приглашение отпечатали на бумаге, и Тор отправился вручать его лично в руки.

Капитан был явно не в духе — сидел в гостиной в полном одиночестве, смотрел на елку и выглядел так, будто был совсем не здесь, а за тысячи километров или сотню лет. Тор покачал головой — ему была знакома тоска, которую он читал в глазах Стива Роджерса. Примерно так же сам он выглядел в дни своего изгнания из Асгарда. Лекарств от этого было ровно два: или возвращение назад, в утраченный дом, или хорошая выпивка. Тор пошел к себе, вынул из шкафа, где лежал его нагрудник и висел плащ, глиняную бутылку асгардского вина и бегом вернулся обратно, к волшебной елке и печальному воину.

— Вот, — сказал он внушительно и протянул Стиву бутылку. Тот поднял глаза. — Выпей. Доброе вино утоляет любое горе.

— Так уж и любое? — Стив, помедлив, взял предложенное.

— Ну, не любое, и не утоляет — но ослабить поможет. — Тор бухнулся рядом на диван. — Поэтому воины Асгарда всегда пируют после битвы. Если удача была с нами, этому стоит радоваться, а если нет — это стоит оплакать. И в том, и в другом случае чаша так же нужна воину, как оружие!

— Не вижу чаши, — усмехнулся Стив.

— Питье из горла не оскорбляет богов. А вот если не выпить...

Стив засмеялся, сделал несколько глотков, потом вытер слезящиеся глаза и передал вино Тору. Тот одобрительно кивнув, присосался к бутылке — и ошалело потряс головой.

— Разорви меня ётун — что-то оно крепковато для столетнего, — просипел Тор. — Надо будет вспомнить, из какого погреба и с какой полки я его брал, когда в следующий раз попаду домой. Ты ведь пойдешь со мной?

— Я бы с удовольствием, но что, если я нужен буду здесь?

— Здесь всегда кто-нибудь нужен, — вздохнул Тор. — Но все наши товарищи надежны, как морские утесы. На любого из них я бы ненадолго оставил даже собственное царство.

— Серьезно?

— Да, — внушительно ответил Тор и передал Стиву бутылку. — Так принимаешь ли ты мое приглашение?

Стив задумчиво посмотрел на бутылку и кивнул. Тор просиял:

— Отлично. Тогда вот еще одно, — он вынул из кармана распечатку с оленем.

Стив задумчиво повертел ее в руках.

— Думаешь, кто-то придет?

— Если не придет, это будет оскорблением богов — причем и ваших, и ме... всех остальных!

— Тогда, боюсь, Старк точно не придет — да и за Наташу я бы не стал ручаться.

— Могу поспорить с тобой, что к вечеру все, кроме нашего друга Хоукая, будут сидеть здесь, сдвигая чаши и распевая ваши священные песни. Вот ту, например, где поющий призывает буран на головы всех в мире.

— Это... а! Нет, там, скорее, поют о любви. «Его любимая рядом, и свет приглушен, и пусть идет снег».

— Хм. Ну, это тоже неплохо, — заключил Тор — А теперь скажи-ка мне: ты умеешь танцевать вальс?

Стив, который в этот момент опять глотнул из бутылки, подавился вином.

— Что?

— Вальс, — терпеливо повторил Тор. — Я давно обещал Джейн, что станцую с ней такой танец, но все забывал выяснить, что же это такое. Сегодня она будет ждать, а я не могу нарушить слово. Так что, ты умеешь?

Стив тяжело вздохнул:

— Уметь-то я умею, вернее, меня учили. Но не уверен, что смогу научить тебя. Мы только зря отдавим друг другу ноги.

Тор сник. И тут Стива, в котором наконец-то взыграло огненное тепло асгардского вина, озарило, и он вскочил на ноги.

— Пойдем!

— Куда? — спросил Тор с полнейшей готовностью пойти хоть на край света за человеком, у которого так горят глаза.

— К Наташе!

Наташу они застали за выбором платья. Между открытым черным и еще более открытым красным валялся телефон, на заставке которого была та самая оленья морда с жизнерадостной надписью. Тор бросил на Стива торжествующий взгляд.

— Чего вам? — неприветливо спросила Наташа.

Тор открыл было рот — но капитан быстро отодвинул его плечом и в двух словах объяснил суть проблемы. К удивлению бога, Наташа кивнула — хотя, будь он женщиной, ни за что не согласился бы после такой скупой просьбы. Мужчина должен воспеть деву, к которой пришел за помощью — даже если она не совсем дева. Валькирии, в конце концов, тоже нуждаются не только в признании своего мастерства в метании топора!

— Где будем тренироваться? — деловито спросила невоспетая Наташа.

— Я думаю, можно вернуться к елке — там море места, — ответил Стив. — Как раз что надо для вальса.

— Ладно. Тогда идите туда, мальчики, и ждите меня. У нас есть еще... — она посмотрела на экран телефона — два часа до того, как приедет Джейн, и вы не забудете ничего из этих двух часов, я вам гарантирую.

— Вы? — спросил Тор, и Наташа широко улыбнулась.

— Ты и капитан. Я подозреваю, что ему тоже пора освежить навыки — они ему сегодня пригодятся.

— Почему это? — растерялся Стив.

Она похлопала его по плечу:

— Потому что мы еще не обсудили вопрос оплаты за урок.

И тут Тор подумал, что поистине воспеть эту женщину мог бы только Локи. Хотя, скорее всего, они просто сидели бы рядом и беседовали, как две родственные души... ну, если бы обстоятельства тому благоприятствовали, а не как в прошлый раз.

В огромной двухуровневой гостиной все было по-прежнему — разве что Джарвис зажег гирлянду, и теперь она мягко мерцала в полумраке. Капитан тихо вздохнул.

— Мы дома елку не ставили, — сказал он. — Денег не было. Но я собирал ветки, и мы зажигали свечи на столе.

— В Асгарде вообще нет такого праздника, — сказал Тор и похлопал Стива по плечу — судя по голосу, тот явно нуждался в ободрении. — Но он мне нравится: вы становитесь веселыми, добрыми, радуетесь, ждете чуда и стараетесь никому не причинять зла. Ну, во всяком случае, многие из вас. Кстати, эта ель сама по себе чудо. Ты знаешь, что она ненастоящая?

— Как это? — изумился Стив.

— Тони Старк собрал ее из всего, что нашел во время уборки в мастерской. Так он сказал. Я бы не поверил, но сам видел, как она переросла меня. Ты можешь себе это представить?!

— Могу, — ответил Стив и погладил широкую зеленую ветку, как котенка.

Позади раздалось покашливание. Обернувшись, они обнаружили Наташу Романофф и оба слегка зависли, глядя на ее ноги в вырезе длинной алой юбки, роскошное декольте и плечи, на которые волной падали рыжие волосы.

— Вы что, до сих пор не переоделись? — спросила она. И окинула Тора и Стива таким взглядом, что они оба вышли из комнаты, не задавая лишних вопросов, как новобранцы, получившие приказ от главнокомандующего.

Когда через час в гостиную вошел Брюс — просто на всякий случай, услышав ругань и музыку — он обнаружил там поистине фантасмагорическую картину. Тор и капитан, держа друг друга в объятиях, медленно кружили по залу под звуки музыки Чайковского — а за ними, вернее, вокруг них, словно хищная птица, кружила Наташа с длинным шокером в руках. Шокер, правда, был выключен — во всяком случае Брюс на это надеялся — и она то и дела слегка ударяла им танцоров по плечам и пояснице, командуя: «Спину прямо! Держи голову! Подбородок выше! Раз-два-три — поворот, Кэп, у тебя же не восемь ног, чтобы в них путаться!» У Стива было каменное лицо. Мышцы Тора, который от каждого окрика плотнее прижимал его к себе, будто плюшевого медведя (и тут же получал за это по заднице) должны были вот-вот порвать коричневую рубашку с замысловатым узором на воротнике.

— Хорошо, что я умею танцевать, — мягко сказал Брюс, и все трое обернулись к нему со вздохом облегчения.

— Лучше сорок раз сразиться с ётунами, чем эти ваши земные танцы! — Тор покосился на Наташу. — Вообще-то это ты должна была меня учить!

— Я и учу! А ноги отдавливать можешь кэпу — как и он тебе. Учтите — это вы тут герои, а у девушек очень хрупкие ступни. — Наташа помолчала. — И не только у девушек. Я забочусь о ваших партнерах. И кстати — уже намного лучше. Вы оба молодцы.

— Мне это все равно не пригодится. Я буду бояться танцев до конца дней, — пробормотал Стив, падая на диван.

Наташа обворожительно и тепло улыбнулась. У Брюса сладко екнуло сердце. Стив посмотрел на нее с легким ужасом.

— Вообще-то вам это пригодится обоим прямо сегодня, — сказала она. — Тор, насколько я понимаю, обещал танец Джейн, а ты мне.

— О, значит, я уже не смогу тебя пригласить? — спросил Брюс, стараясь подавить легкое раздражение при виде того, как игриво Наташа смотрела на капитана.

— Разумеется, сможешь. — Она одарила его серьезным взглядом, который показывал, что с ним она не шутит. — Просто кэп должен мне за урок — и пригласит потанцевать того, кого я скажу.

— Или кого сам выберу! — сердито поправил Стив.

— Ну, учитывая твое воспитание, ты будешь собираться с силами для такого серьезного дела еще лет пять — так что, думаю, мой вариант вероятнее.

Стив скрестил руки на груди и вперился взглядом в елку.

— Кто-нибудь хочет выпить? — спросил Тор устало.

Выпить хотели все, так что поданное Джарвисом на грави-столике шампанское с легкой закуской и все еще не кончившаяся пыльная бутылка Торова вина оказались весьма кстати. Правда, выяснилось, что заработавшийся Брюс не открывал электронную почту и, стало быть, ничего не знал о том, что вечеринка все-таки состоится. Так что после первого же бокала он убыл — приводить себя в порядок. Тор, забеспокоившись, получил ли Тони письмо, стал звонить Джейн — выяснил, что она уже выходит из такси, бросил на ходу: «Стив, позвони и все выясни» и пошел встречать свою девушку. Стив беспомощно оглянулся на Наташу — и обнаружил, что ее тоже нет: как настоящий шпион, она исчезла незаметно и, скорее всего, сразу вслед за Брюсом. Так что Стив, посмотрев для храбрости на обнаруженную пять минут назад на ветке игрушку в виде стеклянного ежа, набрал номер Тони.

Абонент находился вне зоны действия сети.

Стив вздохнул и попытался представить, как приглашает Тони на танец — при всех. И что он ему ответит — тоже при всех. Картина выходила удручающая, даже, пожалуй, еще хуже, чем то, что случилось месяц назад. А ведь этим неминуемо кончится, если Романофф будет настаивать на своей цене! И зачем ей только его унижение... да и Тони заодно. Стив тяжело вздохнул и покосился на глиняную бутылку. Тор, кажется, был неправ — вино делало все только еще печальнее. Хотя, может, он просто выпил какую-то неправильную дозу. Все всегда говорили об этих загадочных дозах, которые вроде бы были строго индивидуальны и устанавливались только опытным путем — а значит, Стиву, который никогда в жизни не пил ничего крепче и больше трех глотков пива, сперва из-за здоровья, а потом потому, что это было совершенно бесполезно, разобраться в этом вопросе никогда не светило. Но с другой стороны, вот сейчас... Стив потер лоб и потянулся за бутылкой.

 

…Тони приехал, когда вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Это он понял по крикам бурной радости, с которыми его встретили Мстители, по тому, что Брюс немедленно после этих криков вернулся к поцелуям с Романофф, и по тому, как капитан весело и неумело отплясывал рок-н-ролл с Джейн под отеческим взглядом Тора. На этом Тони, честно говоря, просто завис — не на Торе, разумеется, а на Стиве, который очень старался повторять яростные движения за маленькой хрупкой девушкой, хохотал, запрокидывая голову, и вообще вел себя так, как будто был не Капитаном Америка, а обычным, здорово подвыпившим парнем из кампуса. Охренительно красивым парнем. Охренительно желанным. Парнем, которому он наговорил целую кучу безобразных вещей, чтобы не создавать проблем им обоим ни сейчас, ни в необозримом будущем…

— Тони!

Тони вздрогнул и, повернувшись, обнаружил Пеппер под руку с Роуди.

— А вы что тут делаете?

Роуди закатил глаза.

— Знаменитая вежливость Тони Старка! Ты нас пригласил вообще-то!

— А! Извини, я просто... И вам не нужно мое приглашение!

— Тогда сложи под елку пакеты, которыми ты обвешан, и иди к нам, — сказала Пеппер и поцеловала его в щеку. — Хэппи с тобой?

— Конечно, он со мной, выгружает еще один подарок из машины.

— Господи, не говори только, что ты собрался еще кого-то в этой жизни осчастливить гигантским кроликом!

— Ну, — Тони покачал головой. — Это не кролик.

Пеппер вздохнула.

— У меня большое искушение попросить тебя подарить этого «не кролика» при мне. Хочу посмотреть на реакцию.

Тони посмотрел на танцующих, к которым присоединился Тор — теперь они со Стивом чем-то напоминали знаменитых пузатых чибисов, хотя дракой там и не пахло — и подумал: «Какого черта?»

— Кэп! — закричал он. — Эй, кэп! иди-ка сюда!

Стив повернулся к нему — и просиял, как солнце, аж глазам больно стало. И сердцу.

— Тони! Ты приехал!

Язык у него не заплетался, а вот при ходьбе слегка штормило, и выглядело это почему-то грациозно. На миг Тони повело от мысли, что все было возможно, реально и совсем просто, и нет никакого идеала, который должен рано или поздно разочароваться в нем, а был Стив, красивый и неловкий, со счастливым огнем в глазах, и этот огонь горел благодаря Тони...

И погас бы тоже благодаря Тони, который просто не стоил людей, его любивших — и поэтому они в конце концов находили других, надежных, спокойных, умеющих давать то, что действительно нужно... как Хэппи, например.

— Приехал, разумеется, — ответил Тони; настроение портилось просто стремительно. — Вообще-то вы тут все заорали, когда я вошел — или ты меня не увидел и орал просто так?

— Я не знаю вообще-то, — смущенно ответил Стив и широко улыбнулся. — Господи, Тони, как я тебе рад!

— Кэп, ты напился, что ли? Чем?!

— Тор дал мне своего столетнего вина, которому на самом деле не меньше пятисот, судя по крепости, — обстоятельно ответил Стив. — Так он говорит. Еще мы учились танцевать вальс и я проспорил тебя Романофф.

Тони заморгал. Роуди и Пеппер, все еще стоявшие рядом, захохотали, и Тони всей душой пожелал, чтобы они провалились сквозь землю — и капитана заодно прихватили.

— Что ты сделал?

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы начать объяснять, но Тони решил, что с него хватит, и хлопнул его ладонью по груди— несильно, так, скорее положил руку. Вообще-то он хотел хлопнуть по плечу, но что-то пошло не так, и это ясно свидетельствовало, что весь этот балаган надо прекращать.

— Пойдем-ка, я тебе кое-что отдам, — сказал Тони и потащил капитана за собой, уцепив за рукав.

На Хэппи они налетели чуть ли не сразу за порогом. Вернее, самого Хэппи было толком не видно — только руки, которых не хватало, чтобы обхватить огромного плюшевого ежа с острым задранным носом, блестящими вишневыми глазами и пухлыми лапами Годзиллы. Тони быстро перехватил чудовище и пропыхтел:

— Хэппи, отпускай!

— Слава богу, — раздалось из-за ежа. — Эта штука кое-как вошла в лифт!

— Ну, по крайней мере стену не пришлось ломать, — философски ответил Тони. — Иди выпей, Хэппи.

— Но машина...

— Да хрен с ней, с машиной, сегодня Рождество, в конце концов!

— Нет уж, — Хэппи вытер пот со лба. — Сейчас я сперва все сделаю, а потом поднимусь, если вы не против, конечно.

— Да мне-то какая разница, — сердито ответил Тони, — это же ты не на мне женат! А твоя жена там, между прочим...

— Не там, а здесь. О боже мой, капитан, — сказала Пеппер, выглядывая из-за Стива. Тони услышал жалость в ее голосе — и никакого удивления.

— Привет, — сказал Хэппи, после чего последовал звук поцелуя, которого Тони опять же не увидел из-за огромной круглой спины в коричневых ворсинках, изображавших иголки.

— Я сейчас. Ты пока...

— Нет, я с тобой, — засмеялась Пеппер.

— Идите-идите, — проворчал Тони — Будешь жаловаться ему на инвесторов, а он тебе на меня. Простые радости!

Хэппи вздохнул. Стив тоже — кажется, с ужасом, и совершенно напрасно: никакой неловкости между ними троими давно не было, и обиды не было, и вообще ничего, кроме перемен, среди которых постоянным оказалось только то, что они все трое оставались друзьями. Что-то вроде брата и сестры, которых у Тони никогда не было. Но вряд ли он смог бы объяснить это нетрезвому Стиву посреди коридора, выглядывая из-за гигантского ежа.  
Так что Тони бросил его на пол и посмотрел поверх игрушки, которая доставала ему до подбородка, на то, как Хэппи и Пеппер шли к лифту.

— Что это? — спросил Стив очень спокойно.

— Это подарок тебе на Рождество, — ответил Тони. — Вообще-то надо было подарить тебе живого, чтобы ты понимал, чем мечты отличаются от реальности.

— Что ж не подарил?

— Ну, должны же у тебя остаться хоть какие-то идеалы, — пожал плечами Тони.

Стив шагнул к нему. Уперся в круглое мягкое брюхо ежа. Протянул руку — и Тони подумал, что если вот сейчас Стив коснется его, как угодно... Но Стив опустил ладонь на макушку ежа и погладил его. А потом сказал.

— Спасибо, Тони.

— Не за что, — буркнул Тони, отводя глаза.

Когда он поднял взгляд, Стив удалялся по коридору, и в нем больше не было никакой грации, зато военная выправка сохранилась — хоть куда. Тони поразился тому, как вообще можно было выглядеть таким военным, когда на тебе джинсы и синяя рубашка, а в руках огромный плюшевый еж. Но от этой мысли было больно, и он отогнал ее подальше.

На вечеринку Стив не вернулся. Тони покружил немного по комнате, выбирая, что будет лучше — надраться в компании Роуди или пойти поработать, но так ни к чему и не пришел. Что-то ужасно неправильное было в том, что он сделал — и не надо было даже далеко ходить за догадками, что именно. Черт побери, да капитан, может быть, напился первый раз в жизни и был совершенно счастлив, пока Тони не испортил ему все удовольствие — и ради чего? Ради того, чтобы раз и навсегда пресечь дурацкие попытки Стива стать для него чем-то большим, чем друг или коллега по спасению мира от всякой невообразимой херни! Да это можно было сделать в любой другой день — к тому же Стив отстал бы от него сам со временем, причем время это, Тони был совершенно уверен, находилось не за горами. Каких-то пару месяцев потерпеть эту мучительную вероятность, желание протянуть руку и схватить не десяток крошек, а целый огромный пирог — ведь совершенная ерунда! А вместо этого он испортил человеку праздник — первый в этой его новой жизни за сто лет от дома.

Очень хотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой. Или плюнуть на все и пойти к Стиву извиняться, и может, сказать, что Романофф требует отдать долг чести, причем немедленно. Конечно, тогда пришлось бы объяснять, почему Романофф тут нет... Тони вспомнил, как несколько минут назад Наташа с Брюсом выбрались из своего темного угла и исчезли где-то в переходе к спальням — и чуть не заскрежетал зубами, заглушая голос Синатры и смех Пеппер, которая с Хэппи танцевала под «Let it snow». Тор сидел на полу под елкой, раскинувшись между пакетов и коробок с подарками, и громогласно вещал что-то о победах Асгарда. Роуди внимательно слушал, кивал и рассказывал о проблемах со снабжением во время «Бури в пустыне», причем, судя по всему, оба рассказа шли совершенно независимо друг от друга. Джейн сладко спала на диване, свернувшись комочком под неизвестно откуда взявшимся одеялом, по виду весьма напоминавшим содранную с кого-то мохнатую шкуру. Тони мог дать голову на отсечение, что ничего подобного в Башне не водилось — к тому же с Тора сталось бы в его состоянии между делом смотаться в Асгард специально за этим покрывалом и вернуться обратно. Это Тони хватало только на огромную и бесполезную плюшевую игрушку. На злую насмешку, которой Стив совсем не стоил, потому что...

— Потанцуешь со мной?

Он поднял голову. Стив протягивал ему руку. И улыбался.

— Я уж думал, ты лег спать, — пробормотал Тони. — Возраст и все такое.

Стив покачал головой.

— Я устраивал Тони, — ответил он беззаботно. — Твой подарок.

— Погоди-ка, — сказал Тони, хмурясь. — Как ты его назвал?

— А как я его мог назвать? — пожал плечами Стив. — Так что насчет танца?

Тони беспомощно огляделся по сторонам. Но вокруг были только счастливые люди, пустые бутылки и огни огромной рождественской ели, которую он собрал из мусора.

— Романофф не увидит, — сказал он, вкладывая свою руку в протянутую ладонь.

— Ну и ладно, будем считать, что сейчас репетиция.

Стив рывком поднял его из кресла — и оказался вдруг близко, так близко... Тони не смог удержаться — устроил руку на его талии, скользнул к пояснице. Стив блаженно вздохнул  
— и Тони понял, что больше не может. Не может — и все тут. Он даже уже открыл рот, чтобы это сказать, но тут Стив положил ладонь ему на плечо и шепнул:

— Ты ведешь. А то я все время сбиваюсь.

И Тони повел. Музыка, правда, была совершенно неподходящей — кажется, потому что он не мог сообразить, что это там вообще играет, но точно не вальс. Однако же они со Стивом медленно кружились по комнате, и умудрились ни разу не налететь на мебель, никого не толкнуть и даже не наступить друг другу на ноги.

— Я обязательно завтра всем расскажу про твой подарок, — непринужденно сказал Стив, и Тони чуть не сбился с такта. — Как его зовут, какой он милый и как с ним сладко засыпать.

— Ты собираешься всем говорить, что спишь с Тони, — уточнил он.

— Или на Тони, — кивнул Стив. — Я иногда ворочаюсь во сне, так что возможно, что мы будем меняться.

У Тони закружилась голова. Кажется, они слишком быстро двигались, Или мир перевернулся — потому что иначе было совершенно непонятно, когда Стив научился так владеть оружием, которое всегда оставляло поле боя только за Тони?

— Лучше бы ты завел себе кого-нибудь не плюшевого, — мрачно сказал он. — И даже не резинового.

— Кого-то живого? — Стив теснее прижал его к себе — а может, Тони это просто показалось от жары, и танца, и близости. — Кого-то колючего, чтобы не спал по ночам, жрал что попало, не давал никакой жизни и чуть что — сворачивался в клубок?

Его глаза почти сияли — радостью, нежностью, детским упрямством. Тони очень хотелось не смотреть в них, но он не мог. Хотя должен был.

— Есть разница между мечтами и реальностью, — сказал он.

— Ты ничего не знаешь про мои мечты, Тони. А я про твои. В этом все дело, да? Я ошибся и просто зря тебя мучаю, навязываясь?

Сопротивляться дальше было жестоко, согласиться — больно и недостойно. Тони прикрыл глаза, пытаясь выбрать, слушая свое тело и тело Стива — ведь сейчас они двигались куда-то, держа друг друга в объятиях, хотя надо было давным-давно остановиться.

— И что бы ты делал, если б завел себе этого кого-то? — спросил он в конце концов.

— Заботился, — ответил Стив после паузы. — Защищал. Поил молоком из блюдца.

— Райская жизнь, — фыркнул Тони.

— А ты бы что делал, если бы завел себе кого-то живого? — спросил Стив.

Тони со вздохом открыл глаза. И остановился — у окна, украшенного ветками омелы и разноцветными огоньками. Кажется, это был тот самый угол, где прятались Наташа и Брюс — и Тони вполне понимал, почему. В глазах Стива плясали блики света, и лицо его казалось совсем юным. Открытым.

— Любил, — ответил Тони.

Стив охнул и прижал его к себе так сильно, что трудно стало дышать. Тони пару раз стукнул его по спине, и, когда Стив, виновато моргая, склонился к нему — обхватил за шею и поцеловал.

fin


End file.
